Gay Marriage!
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: When the subject of Gay Marriage comes up in the world counsel, England's world goes upside down more than it already is. US/UK


US/UK: Gay Marriage?!

**My 2****nd**** favourite pair, so I hope you like! No actual sex scenes, sorry. Just cute/funny stuff or whatever. (I suck at this don't I?) **

**IF YOU ARE GAY/LESBIAN OR FRIENDS THAT ARE GAY/LESBIAN, PLEASE, DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE. (Even though it isn't supposed to be offensive, 'kay?) And BTW, it is a gay friend of mine who asked me to write this, and he is fine with me saying it was him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But everyone knows that.**

"DammitdammitdammitdammitGODAMMIT ALL! How the hell did this happen?!" Britain was stressed and tired and wished that the piles of paperwork would just go up in flames! He had just come home from a very long World Conference, which had lasted a WHOLE MONTH. For some reason, there was a mega worry at the moment was about if Gay marriage should be legal or not.

Pretty much all countries were against it immediately. Then there were some other nations like France and America who were unsure of what to choose and said things like how it was unfair that gays couldn't have a proper marriage and whatever. And then there was Switzerland who just said he didn't care what anybody said because his nation was independent and neutral, and Liechtenstein agreed with him, as always.

This went on for a whole month, and England had bickered with France more than usual. The Bisexual Bastard had had the guts to call him the Black Sheep of Europe and a Punk again! It really annoyed England when he did that!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I wish that that stupid wine face gets beaten up by some girl one day! Then he wouldn't be such a womanizer!"

"AMBUUUUUUUUSH!"

"_Huh?"_

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

England found himself face planting onto his bedroom floor, a loud "THUD" was heard when his head collided with the wooden platform.

"Owowowowow! What the hell? Who the bloody heck is that?"

"Hey England! Whattya up to?" America beamed from his sitting position on England's back.

"America! What do you think you are doing? Get off me immediately!"

"Hehehe! Didn't ya hear me? I said 'Ambush'. Now answer ma question. Whattya doing? Imagining a way to punish France, as always?"

"What is it to you if I was? Now get off my back, you're heavy!" American grinned,

"OK." He flipped England over so that he was now sitting on England's lower stomach. When England realised the position they were in, he turned a colour of dark red. England knew this, and tried to cover his face, but it was too late, America had seen his reaction. America grinned mischievously.

"Oh? What's wrong England? Are you embarrassed? Hehe…" America loved teasing England; his reactions were always so funny to watch! America got off of England, who quickly stood up and started speed walking out the room. "Hey Britain! Wait up!" America chased after England, laughing.

England was already half way down the stairs when he felt a strong and very heavy force push him forwards and make him fall the rest of the stairs. For the second time that day, England face planted onto the floor.

"What in the name of god do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill me?!" England was in pain, and he was annoyed at America for turning up without giving a heads up. But England suddenly tensed when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. "A-America? What do you think you're doing?" He turned his head slightly to see America. England turned every shade of red. The position before was bad enough, but this one was out of question. England was flat on the floor, and America was on knees and hands, above England, head in the latter's neck. Most people wouldn't be bothered about this position, but to England, who wasn't used to this type of close contact, it was as if the sky was falling down.

"What am I doing? Ain't it obvious? I'm leaning over you." England could _feel _America's grin in his neck.

"That-that's not what I meant!" England yelled as he head butted backwards into America's face. America fell backwards with a groan. England fled to the kitchen. America stumbled after him.

"Ow! What the hell, Dude!? What's your problem? Is my nose bleeding?"

"What's _my _problem? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN: 'WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?'! You made me face plant not once but **twice **in the short time of 5 minutes and put me into embarrassing positions, and not mention that I could have died when you pushed me down the stairs! What is my problem? What is YOUR problem? That's what I want to know!" England panted from his sudden outburst.

"Geez! Relax Max! I didn't know you would be so embarrassed! I was just teasing!" America suddenly felt guilty; maybe he had been a little too forward. America then remembered the reason of his visit. "Oh yeah! Hey Britain! Me, France, Germany and Prussia are going to the bar now, you wanna come? It'll be fun!" England glared at him, but sighed. He really needed to relax before he started his paperwork.

"Alright, I'll come too."

"Great! Let's get going then!" America grabbed England's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

3 hours later

"Hey England. Are you feeling alright?" Germany asked in worry as England was drinking his 27th glass of whisky.

"I'm surprised he hasn't died yet! I didn't know England was such a drinker!" Prussia exclaimed. Prussia only drinks beer, and wine on occasions, so whisky was like the most poisonous liquid to him.

"He always gets like this, _mon__ami_. The stupid idiot doesn't know his own limit of when to stop drinking." France sighed deeply, he was probably going to have to get England into a taxi and take him home again.

"Whaaaaaat? Why are ya speaking as if I can hear you? You stu-**hic**-pid wine face!" England was totally drunk, his eyes were half closed and his was smiling in a way England could smile only when drunk, also, when he spoke, every word was slurred.

"Alright Britain! I think you have had enough to drink for one night, no, for a whole week!" America found this really funny, but if he didn't stop England from drinking soon, the latter was probably going to do something or say something embarrassing.

"Oh, shut up! I don't care what you say! You're independent right? So you can't boss me about like you're my brother! You annoying brat!" Oh great, it was too late.

"Oh come on England! That was a bit harsh on poor America, just because he's not as awesome as I am!" Prussia was trying to calm England down. But it wasn't really working.

"Shut up you Albino freak! Why are you even here? You're no longer a nation, so why are you still alive anyway? And why are you all telling me what to do? I'm independent and way more responsible than any of you some let me drink!" England started ranting on about who knows what, and Prussia was sulking in the corner for having been insulted. Germany was desperately trying to make his older brother drink some beer, France was flirting with the waitress, and America was trying to make England shut up.

"Oh come on England, shut up! No one knows what the heck you're talking about!" America was getting nervous about this. If this went on any longer, England was going to lose it.

"SHUT UP! YOUR HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU OR ANY OF THE OTHERS SAY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO AGAINST GAY MARRIAGE? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I KNOW WHY FRANCE WAS STILL THINKING ABOUT IT! BUT WHY YOU? WHAT THE HELL?" America stood there gob smacked. He never heard England speak like this, even on one New Year's Eve, when he spent it with America and Russia, and when he drank about 5 litres of vodka without dying. America then realised that everybody else in the bar had heard England, who was now sulking into another glass of whisky.

Germany walked up to America, apologising that he had to leave because Prussia was really depressed. America nodded. Ever since the end of World War II, the nation of Prussia no longer existed, but for some reason, the human Prussia was still around, instead of just disappearing. Not even Prussia himself understood why, but he thinks it's probably because his brother, Germany, was a part of him, so that if his brother was alive, he was too. But if you ever mentioned this subject, Prussia would get deeply depressed, and just sulk for the 24 hours.

Germany dragged Prussia out of the bar, leaving a flirting France, a drunk England, and a surprised America.

"Well, _mon__ Cher_, it seems we should help this idiot to get back home." France had given up flirting with the waitress, since she wouldn't go near him because of England.

"DON'T EITHER OF YOU GAY BASTARDS TOUCH ME!" Eugh. This wasn't going to be easy.

France went to pay the bill and groaned when he saw the price: £ 299.10 and most of the cost was of the Whisky England basically breathed in. He paid the bill, and America and he each grabbed one of England's arms, and half carried half dragged him out the bar. England was shouting swear words and insults at the two men, who just ignored him.

When they finally got to England's house, the latter was out cold.

"One of us has to look after him; otherwise, he'll a crisis when he wakes, _Mon __dieu_, what a troublesome guy he is."

"I'll look after him" America offered, "you always do, so I'll take your place this time."

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Of course! The Hero always has to help the weak ones!"

"Ok then, just be careful, he gets angry easily and you know that. _Au Revoir_." France left, leaving America and a snoring England in the entrance of England's house. America sighed and picked up England Bridal style, and took him upstairs. When he arrived, he dropped England on the bed, and took the latter's jacket off.

"_Might as well let him sleep in his clothes." _America sighed. Seriously, this is the guy that raised him. Had he always been like this? He hung England's jacket in the closet, then heard a moan.

England woke up with a start. His head hurt and he felt like he always did after drinking too much. He sat and looked around. He was in his room, so somebody must have taken him home. He then realized that someone was standing next to his closet. He quickly turned his head in alarm, but relaxed when he saw it was America. But then he felt anger, sadness and disappointment. Why did it always get like this? When he saw America, all the happy and joyful memories of America's childhood came flooding back, but where quickly followed by memory of the terrible war, that ended up separating him from his beloved little brother. But it was because of that very person that all happened in the first place, because that person wanted "_Independence_".

"_Pfff, what a joke! Look at him! Sure he is independent, but over weight, unhealthy, annoying and unable to make a serious decision without saying a stupid remark!" _England was angry, for everything that had happened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"Geez! What's with attitude, man?! I'm the one that took you home after you drank almost a gallon of whisky! Be thankful we didn't leave you at the bar to embarrass yourself!" That wasn't fair! England had just been mean to him, when America was the one that helped him in the first place!

"I don't care what you did or prevented me from doing! All I care is why you haven't left already! You're so annoying…"

"Hey! I know you're drunk, but that ain't a reason to be mean, y'know?"

"OH SHUT UP! I don't care what you say! It's your fault we are having this conversation anyway! If it wasn't for you, then maybe I wouldn't be drinking at all! You Git!"

"What do you mean? You wouldn't be drinking at all? You mean if I hadn't claimed my independence?" England nodded. America couldn't believe it. England always had something interesting to say when drunk, but this was the first time he heard England talking about himself and America this way.

"Yes, if you hadn't done that stupid and pointless move, I would never touch alcohol again…OH! What am I saying?! If you hadn't existed in the first place I would have never needed to feel as confused as I am now! This is your entire fault!" England started shaking, he felt like he was going to cry, but he couldn't cry in front of America, he would make fun of him for all eternity.

"Wha-? Confused? Britain, you ain't making any sense! What do you mean?" America's heart was beating fast. If England said what America thought he was trying to say, then his world would be complete.

"When I pointed that gun at you, my emotions and memories were all mixed up. I was angry, sad, disappointed, hurt, shocked and what else! I didn't want to be fighting you! You were my little brother! I loved you more than anything else in this entire bloody, messed up world! Why couldn't you see all the care and love I was giving you?! Why-?" England was cut off when he felt soft lips pressing against his own.

England was stunned for a moment and then his still dazed, drunken mind realized what was happening. America was…kissing him! England gave a gasp and pushed America away.

"Wha-what the hell do you think you are doing? Is this why you weren't against gay marriage? Because you are gay yourself? GAH! What are you doing now?! Let go!" England found his arms pinned to his bed, facing upwards, with America over him. England turned every shade of red, pink and purple. America was looking at him with a serious face. "Wha-what's with th-that look?"

"You just said, that I HAD been you're beloved little brother right? That you HAD loved me more than anybody else in this world."

"S-so what?"

"What do you think of me now?" England fell silent. He honestly had no idea. He felt anger against America, but he still cared for him, and he didn't hate him, but…he didn't love him as a brother anymore…But he felt a different emotion which he COULD give a name to, but didn't want to admit.

"I-I don't know." America smiled widely at this. Good, they were getting somewhere.

"So you don't hate me? Right?!" England looked up to America, still in every shade of red humanly possible, unsure of how to answer to that question.

"No, I don't hate you…I…ugh"

"What? 'You-'what?" America could feel his heart beating so fast it hurt.

"Love you…" It was barely a squeak, but to America it was like being hit by a Nuclear Bomb, and, in his turn, turned into every shade of red possible.

"You-you mean it?" England nodded. He could see America's face light up like the sun he saw in Japan on a clear summer's morning. The last time he saw him smile like that was when he had been a child.

America leaned in and closed the distance between the both of them. England didn't push away this time; instead he wrapped his arms around America's shoulders and returned the kiss. America moved to a sitting position without breaking the kiss; and England sat on his lap facing him.

America wanted to take this one step further. He licked England's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. England didn't hesitate, and parted his lips. America's tongue felt around England's mouth, and then touched England's tongue. England blushed deeper than ever before, if that was even possible, but gave in instantly. They broke the kiss for they needed air. They looked at each other while they panted from lack of air. They both smiled and started laughing.

England wasn't drunk anymore, so he would definitely remember in the morning, which they were both thankful for. After they had calmed down, America gave his usual grin.

"So, are you over thinking the Gay marriage thing?"

"Maaaaybe. Whyyyy?" England asked, knowing full well why America wanted him to overlook it.

"'Cause if you do accept Gay marriage, then I'll propose to ya."

**Stupid ending, stupid story anyway. Sorry for it being so long, I hope you liked it, I know I did, but it was still a bit pathetic. I hope you'll read other stories of mine. Please Review! Thanx ^_^**


End file.
